


Flower Crowns

by Mytha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blue Hawke, F/F, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/pseuds/Mytha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke decides to make flower crowns. Varric meddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space_aged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_aged/gifts).



They had emerged from the caves in Crestwood blinded by the sun and startled by the sudden change in the weather - and had promptly happened upon yet another rift. Later, the fighting done with and the rift closed, everyone was making their way back to camp in exhausted but companionable silence, relief settling in after a job well done.

Bees and butterflies were out in swarms, filling the air with the faint but persistent thrum of life and descending on the plants now opening their buds to the sun. 

The Inquisitor was engaged in some friendly banter with Dorian, the Tevinter mage. Varric had been humming a tavern song under his breath and Cassandra seemed to be good-naturedly ignoring him. Hawke, who had tagged along on their mission, glad to spend another day with her dwarven friend, was trailing behind the group picking flowers.

Eventually she was joined by Varric, who had noticed her absence from his side.

“What are you doing there, Waffles?”

Hawke smirked and shook her head, quickly hiding something behind her back. “It's a surprise. I'll be done soon, I promise.”

“Wait. Is that... a flower crown?” Varric sounded amused.

“And it will suit you perfectly, I'm sure.”

“Oh no. I've learned from past mistakes. The last time Daisy roped me into that one I sneezed for days.” A thought seemed to cross his mind as he seized up his old friend. “Tell you what, though. 10 gold says you won't be able to get one on the Seeker.”

__

It was then, sometime later at camp, that Cassandra, who had been relaxing while cleaning her armor, noticed a strange noise above her just as she reached for a pauldron. She froze, listening closely. Yes, there definitely was someone on the rocks above her, she was quite certain she could hear breathing now and slight movement. Maker, why had she left her sword in her tent? 

She carefully moved to retrieve the pauldron she had been reaching for, then started to free it from grime while still attentively listening for any more sounds that might indicate what the person hiding above her was about to do. There was no change and so she settled back into the familiar process of cleaning her equipment while staying alert.

After a while she thought she sensed a presence behind her, when suddenly something soft touched her ear. She spun around quickly, grabbing the arm that extended downwards from the rocks and yanked her would-be attacker down, flinging them to the ground and pinning them down in one swift motion.

“No! Seeker!”

Hawke stared up at her, eyes wide. Cassandra immediately released her hold on the other woman, and sat back on her legs, feeling stupid with shock.

“Champion! What is the meaning of-”

“I am so sorry. I should not have... I was... oh shit.” Hawke had pushed herself up on her elbows and her eyes had come to rest on the somewhat bedraggled looking crown of pink and white flowers sitting on the ground behind the Seeker.

Cassandra's eyes followed Hawke's and her features settled into a confused frown. “What is this?”

“I just wanted to... I was making them and I thought, well, Varric said... but the Inquisitor said it was fine you are only allergic to those trees and I-”

Cassandra felt dumbfounded, watching the Champion of Kirkwall, a woman she had the utmost respect for – even after discovering the real woman behind Varric's embellishments - be reduced to a babbling mess before her eyes.

“Are you alright?” She extended a hand towards Hawke, intending to help her up.

“No, I am a fool.” Hawke curled forward, hiding her face in her hands. Her short black hair was ruffled, which was normal, but now also had dust and bits of leaves in it. “Why do I let Varric talk me into these things. You don't deserve-”

“- a flower crown?” Cassandra finished for her.

Hawke could have sworn that the Seeker's thick Nevarran accent now was tinged with slight amusement. She looked up to find that the other woman's lips were indeed... _that was a smile! Holy shit, she was smiling at her!_

“I was making them. I thought, maybe... I should have asked.” She still felt guilty for having let Varric goad her into this.

“Hm.” Cassandra was watching her studiously.

“You are not what I thought you would be. Varric made you sound...”

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. “Scary? Intimidating? A humorless fanatic that stabs books? A hulking great beast of a woman?”

“Well, not in those words exactly.”

“I am sure some of those words were involved.”

“Well, yes, but... you're _not_!” Hawke was certain she was blushing now. “I mean. You are intimidating, but you are also kind and passionate and I am sure you are such a hardass because you want the best for the world. I mean... what I mean to say is... you are a woman with strong convictions and frankly I don't see what is wrong with that!” she protested. “He did compare you to another friend of ours, Aveline, who some call a human battering ram, which may be true when you evaluate her prowess, but if they mean it to disparage her looks or her character I think they are stupid as well as blind – and anyway you... you are a strikingly beautiful woman.”

Cassandra had gone wide-eyed. “He compared me to... Aveline?” She had always admired Kirkwall's Guard Captain in Varric's _Tale of the Champion_. _If he had compared her to his friend..._ she had suspected the dwarf did not dislike her as much as he often made a show of.

Then the other shoe dropped. “You think I am... strikingly beautiful?”

“I... uh...” Hawke fought to keep some of her composure. “Yes?”

“And you... brought me a flower crown?”

“I did.” Hawke tried to hold the Seeker's gaze for as long as she could, but eventually she fidgeted and her eyes fell on the discarded ring of flowers that still lay where it had fallen.

“Excuse me.” She moved closer to Cassandra and reached past her to retrieve the flower crown. Brushing past the other woman she could swear she felt her body heat radiate in an entirely flustering way and smelled the smells of leather, faint sweat and roses that she had noticed on the Seeker before.

Quickly refocusing her attention on the flower crown she saw that it wasn't as badly damaged as she had feared. She busied her hands repairing the crown, rewinding broken stalks into the bulk of the circle and returning stray blossoms to their places. All in all it was still a quite presentable and pretty crown.

Cassandra had been silently watching her, but she did not seem to be displeased, so Hawke decided to test her luck.

“May I?” She held the flower crown in her hands, using it to gesture towards Cassandra's head.

To her utter surprise the Seeker inclined her head inviting her to go ahead with that simple movement.

Hawke carefully placed the crown on top of Cassandra's braided hair. “I am not sure if it will hold. I've had to make the circumference a bit smaller because of the broken stalks, but if you let me I could secure it to your braid?”

“Do it.” Cassandra breathed softly.

 _Maker have mercy!_ With trembling hands Hawke threaded some of the longer stalks through the weave of Cassandra's braid. Her hair was distractingly soft and, having come this close to it, she localized in it the smell of roses that she had noticed before.

She was absentmindedly brushing a few stray wisps of hair out of Cassandra's face, running her fingers down the side of the Seeker's cheek when she realized what she was doing and froze with a small gasp.

“Champion?” Cassandra's voice had a strange rugged sound to it.

Hawke quickly withdrew her hands and cast her eyes down, ready to apologize when she felt the Seeker's hand cup her chin and looked up in shock.

Cassandra's eyes were dark and soft, her lips parted slightly as she brushed her thumb over Hawke's cheek.

“Oh, just kiss already!” Varric shouted, poking his head out from a tent behind which he seemed to have materialized spontaneously.

They sprang apart, Cassandra jumping to her feet immediately and taking a step towards the dwarf, whose unashamed glee quickly vanished from his face as he became aware of the possibility that, this time, the Seeker might just really kill him.

“Wait!” Hawke lunged forward to grasp Cassandra's arm, holding her back.

“Varric, I swear, if you...” the rage in the Seeker's voice was real.

“Get out of here!” Hawke shouted at him.

“And you!” Cassandra whirled around to confront her. “I swear, if you and Varric are in this together. If this is some kind of joke...”

“No! Maker, no! Cassandra! I meant what I said before. I'll stand by it no matter what-”

“I can confirm, Seeker, that the Champion has been smitten with you ever since she laid eyes on you at Skyhold.” Varric put in helpfully.

“Varric!” Hawke felt like she had been punched. Cassandra just stared at her, some of the rage leaving her expression.

“Well, it's true, isn't it?” He smirked at her.

“Leave, dwarf.” The Seeker's voice was controlled and clipped.

“Please, Varric.” Hawke added.

“Oh, alright.” He threw up his hands in mock exasperation. “You two are no fun.” Walking away he added “But you better be civil to her, Seeker. I am protective when it comes to my friends.”

After Varric was gone from sight Hawke slumped down on a nearby rock. “I am sorry about this, Cassandra. I didn't know he would come here.”

“He has a way of turning up in places uninvited, hasn't he?” Cassandra sounded almost contrite.

“You have to believe me when I say that I did not do any of this to embarrass you.” Hawke pleaded.

Cassandra moved closer to her. “I believe you.”

“Oh.” Hawke released a breath she had been unaware she was holding. “Good.”

“You really are... attracted to me then?” Cassandra asked.

“Bluntly put – but yes.” Hawke admitted. “Is that a problem?”

“No. I don't think so.” Cassandra sat down beside her. “Only I...”

“Yes?”

“Are you quite certain that Varric has gone?”

“As certain as I can be.”

“Hm. Good.” Cassandra looked down at her hands and Hawke realized that she was holding a small white flower that had come undone from her crown.

“May I?” She brought up the flower, holding it towards Hawke's head in a gesture mirroring the other woman's earlier one.

Hawke smiled and turned around to face Cassandra properly. “Of course.”

Cassandra gently ruffled her hair, freeing it of the dust and debris that still clung to it from their earlier skuffle and then carefully placed the flower behind her ear. Hawke felt close to fainting.

“There.” The warm smile that lit up Cassandra's face now was transformative. Hawke felt quite certain at this moment that she had never seen a more beautiful woman before.

The Seeker caught her eyes and stilled. Then, very slowly she leaned in, a questioning look in her eye.

Hawke moved forward, her heart beating rapidly and a sudden thrill hitting her as her lips met Cassandra's. She grasped the Seeker's waist and felt her lean into the touch, a small moan escaping her when they broke the the kiss to catch their breath.

They were not quite certain if they could hear a faint whooping noise in the distance as they went in for another kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this treat!  
> There is not enough female Hawke/Cassandra Pentaghast fic in this world.
> 
> Thank you to MissRachelThalberg for beta-ing.


End file.
